Bel Ami
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: Jika menyamar menjadi pria seperti you're beautiful atau too beautiful you udah biasa? Nah kalau nyamar jadi wanita, itu luar biasa! Seulgi mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama 4 bulan, yang menjadi masalah ia sudah menjadi anggota cheerleaders di kampus nya dan meminta tolong pada kakak nya -Chanyeol- menyamar menjadi dirinya. pair:Chanbaek/Subaek


Title:Bel Ami

Author:Richini Semen

Genre:Romance, Humor gak jamin(?), Hurt, Little Scifi

Rated:T

Cast:-Chanyeol

-Baekhyun

Support cast:-Seulgi

-Sandara

-Seung Heon

-EXO member

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah ^^

Summary:Jika menyamar menjadi pria seperti you're beautiful atau too beautiful you udah biasa? Nah kalau nyamar jadi wanita, itu luar biasa! Seulgi mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama 4 bulan, yang menjadi masalah ia sudah menjadi anggota cheerleaders di kampus nya dan meminta tolong pada kakak nya -Chanyeol- menyamar menjadi dirinya. "SEULGI KAU GILA HAH! LIAT DONG BODY GUE KAYAK APA!" pair:Chanbaek/Changi/Subaek/Kaisoo/other.

Auhor POV

Chanyeol beringsatan lari bagaikan lomba maraton di koridor rumah sakit setelah mendengar sang eomma kabar adik nya mengalami kecelakaan. Orang-orang berteriak keras dan menyumpah serapah supaya Chanyeol mendapat karma.

"EOMMA"Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar ruang inap, Sandara -sang eomma- menatap putranya berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeol-ahh..."Chanyeol menghampiri sang eomma lalu memeluknya pelan.

Yeol:pstt psst

Rin:ape?

Yeol:loe emang fans gue jarak! nuhun (thx) udah jodohin gue sama mba Dara!

Rin:kamvret! yang bakal jadi jodohlu di ff ini Baekhyun!

Yeol:*muka sedih yah terus kapan sama mba Dara!

Rin:*jitak pala Yeol tar kalau Baekhyun kawin sama Tae eonnie

Yeol:ANIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHMPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT

back to story

"Eomma, apa yang terjadi?"Sandara melepas pelukkan nya lalu menatap putri nya terbaring lemah, dan masih terisak pelan.

"Adikmu itu hiks, kecelakaan mobil kau tau sendiri kan dia udah mirip pembalap F1 kalau udah galau?"tanya nya sambil terus menatap sendu sang putri.

Flashback

"OHHHHHH MY LOVEEEE MY SOULLLLLLLL"teriak gaje Wendy -sahabatnya- di apartemen milik nya bersama Joy, Irene dan juga Yeri.

"KAMVRET BERISIK LU AYAM!"teriak Seulgi udah mirip teriakan sparta.

"HEH JENOONG! SEJAK KAPAN LU MANGGIL GUE AYAM?"jawab Wendy gak kalah sparta nya.

"RESE LU AYAM KANADA! GANDENG (BERISIK) GUE LAGI GALAU!"

"LAH TERUS MASALAH BUAT LU!"Irene udah mijit kepala, biasanya yang suka guntreng (ribut) itu Yeri sama Joy nah ini tumben Seulgi sama sohibnya sendiri.

"ATUH TETEH UDAH ATUH IH MENI JANGAR (UDAH EONNIE UDAH IH PUSING TAU)"pauting Yeri si maknae berusaha menenangkan kedua teteh nya.

"YA ATUUH TEH LIAT TEH IRENE GEUS RIEUT KITU IH KARUNYA SAEUTIK! (YA ATUH EONNIE LIAT IRENE EONNIE UDAH PUSING KASIAN DIKIT!)"tambah Joy dan membuat Irene makin pusing sama suasana disana dia menyisihkan baju panjang nya lalu menggerekan kedua tangan nya, memberi tatapan membunuh dan siap menerkam kedua orang yang gak jauh dari hadapan nya.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hening...

"Kalian bisa diem? makanan nya udah di siapin kalau kalian mau makan cepet habisin keburu dingin"ucap nya pelan namun penuh aura hitam. Wendy dan Seulgi menelan ludah kasar, kalau kayak gini Irene lebih serem dari jurasic park yang suka mereka tonton kalau ada waktu luang.

"Sorry teh, eomma udah nyuruh gue pulang"jawab Seulgi pelan, Irene cuma menghela nafas nya pelan.

"Yo dah kalau mau pulang, hati-hati"Seulgi pun ngangguk, lalu mengambil tas selendang nya pulang.

"Udah ya teh, broh gue balik. Samlekum"Seulgi pun meninggalkan apartemen sohibnya lalu memasukki mobil nya lalu memutarkan radio.

KASIH KU SAMPAI DISINI

KISAH KITA JANGAN TANGISI OHH

KEADAAN NYA BUKAN KARENA KITA BERBEDA

DENGARKAN LAGU

LAGU INI MELODI RINTIHAN HATI INI

KISAH KITA BERAKHIRRRR

OHHHH BERAKHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BERAKHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

DI FEBRUARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"BANCET! ITU MAH BULAN PUTUSNYA SI JARAK! HIKSSSS GUE BENCI SAMA LOE DASAR KYUHYUN EDUN SIA! OMONG NYA AJA SUKA SAMA GUE! GIRILAN SUNGMIN OPPA UDAH KAWIN MAIN PUTUS DASAR BANCET! GUE BAKAL JADIIN LU BAHAN PERCOBAAN UJIAN PRAKTIK NANTI"teriak Seulgi sambil bawa-bawa author yang membuat FF nan makin nista ini, dengan membawa mobil lamborghini nya udah mirip pembalap F1 secepet Valentino Rossi *eh btw Rossi pembalap motogp neng. Tanpa sadar lampu lalu lintas bewarna merah namun ia terus membawa mobil nya gak sabaran hingga akhirnya sebuah mobil entah merek apa menabrak mobil nya cukup kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Flashback end

Chanyeol cengo anjir adik nya itu ngikutin jejak dia kalau lagi galau suka main kebut tapi se edan nya dia, dia inget peraturan lalu lintas. Untung adik nya masih selamat dan kata dokter kepala adiknya kebentur keras, Chanyeol berdehem sebentar lalu menatap eommanya.

"Eomma, appa sudah beri tau soal ini?"Sandara menggangguk lemah, lalu datang lah namja paling tampan *ea dengan balutan kemeja kerja membuat namja itu makin tampan.

WUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Angin tertiup kencang entah dari mana, membuat Sandara kembali jatuh hati kepada sang suami. Mata tajam nan tampan itu melirik sang putri yang tidak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Yeobooooo..."lirih Sandara, Seung Heon -sang suami- mendekati sang istri lalu memeluk nya pelan.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi yeobo. Semoga Seulgi cepat sadar"ucap Seung Heon sambil mengelus punggung sang istri. Btw kalau di pikir-pikir kok keluarga Chanyeol 'S' semua ya? Mulai dari bapak nya nama Park Seung Heon, lalu sang eomma Sandara Park, adiknya Park Selgi dan dia cuma satu-satu nya orang dengan huruf 'C' Park Chanyeol lah jangan-jangan dia cuman anak pulung lagi?

"Eomma..."lirih Seulgi sambil membuka mata nya perlahan.

"Seulgi-ahhhhhhh"Sandara memeluk sayang sang putri dan masih terisak pelan.

"Aku kenapa?"tanya nya

"Dasar kalau gak bisa ngalahin rekor Rossi jangan bawa mobil ngebut kamvret"ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Seulgi kesal.

"Kau sendiri juga suka bawa mobil ngebut oppa!"Seng Heon menghela nafas ia tidak heran melihat kedua buah hati nya bertengkar kecil.

"Sudahlah Yeol, kau kecelakaan mobil chagi lain kali berhati-hatilah"ucap Seung Heon bijak sambil mengelus surai Seulgi dengan lembut.

"Oppa"Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Seulgi lalu berdehem sebentar.

"Ada apa, jangan menatapku dengan puppy eyesmu itu? kau seperti meminta bantuanku"Seulgi cuma nyengir melihat kakak nya sudah tau kebiasaan yang ia jurus supaya Chanyeol mau membantunya.

"Oppa mau membantuku tidak?"tanya nya lagi.

"Ya asalkan tidak aneh bagiku"Seulgi perlahan duduk di bantu dengan sang eomma, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar.

"Oppa tolong gantikan aku menjadi anggota cheerleaders dan juga bandku ya ya?"Chanyeol membelakkan mata nya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin aku menyamar menjadi dirimu Park seulgi?"Seulgi menyengir ria.

"Uhhhhh oppaku pintar sekali, ku mohon menyamarlah jadi dirikuuuu"

"SEULGI KAU GILA HAH! LIAT DONG BODY GUE KAYAK APA!"Seulgi cuma nyengir, sambil menggaruk kepala nya tidak gatal.

"Ku mohon oppaaaaaaaaaa"

"Aishhhhhhhhhhhhh, badanku berotot, suaraku serak basah mirip om anang/?, juga badanku tinggi! sadarkah kau itu Seulgi!"Seulgi menatap Sandara dan Seung Heon bergantian meminta tolong pada kedua orang tua nya.

"Benar apa yang di katakan oppamu itu, ia tidak mungkin menyamar menjadi wanita jika bentuk fisik nya seperti itu? takutnya saat pertama ia menyamar langsung berbongakar"ucap Seong Heon bijak.

"Tapi yeobo, Seulgi juga haruss beristirahat selama 4 bulan dan yang aku tau jika ia tidak hadir dalam cheerleaders nya akan di keluarkan bahkan jika itu hanya sehari"Seulgi mengiyakan perkataan eommanya lalu menatap penuh harap kepada apppanya.

"Tapi bukankah bisa jika meminta izin karena Seulgi sedang sakit, dengan begitu ia tidak akan di keluarakan?"tanya Seung Heon dengan logis.

"Appa aku sudah bersusah payah masuk cheerleaders itu aku tidak mau absen ku kosong karena aku terbaring lemah di sini?"Chanyeol mengehela nafas nya berat, apa boleh buat.

"Appa, biarkan aku menyamar menjadi Seulgi"Seulgi memandang takjub sang kakak sambil bertepuk tangan ria.

"Hohohohoho aku sangat menyayangimu opppaaaaaaaaaaaa"Chanyeol mendengus sebal, lalu bertanya kembali kepada sang adik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bentuk fisikku?"Seulgi pun memutar otak lalu menyeringai kecil.

* * *

Sang yeoja sudah berdandan rapih dengan baju cheerleaders berpunggung 61, rambut nya di kucir kuda tampak ia sangat cantik di balik penyamaran nya? Ha? Ya itu Chanyeol atau mungkin kita sapa dulu Seulgi. Tubuhnya yang kekar kini menjadi ramping, suara nya yang khas kini menjadi cempreng hanya saja mata bulat nya tidak bisa ia ubah. Kenapa ia bisa seperti itu? Itu karena racikan penemuan sang adik, ia hanya perlu menyuntikan zat kimia itu ke dalam tubuhnya tanpa harus di operasi. Hari ini dia menjadi anggota cheerleaders menurut Seulgi ia baru saja mendaftar jadi besar kemungkinan penyamaran nya berhasil.

"Chogio, emmm kira-kira ketua cheer ini siapa ya?"tanya nya anggun *plis jangan bayangin.

"Ohhhhhhhh kau pasti Park Seulgi kan?"tanya yeoja bermata rusa nan indah.

"Ne, itu saya"jawab Chanyeol gugup. Luhan -yeoja bermata rusa- menarik tangan Chanyeol lalu menemui sang ketua.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! BAEKHYUN-AH INI ANGGOTA BARU KITA SUDAH DATANG!"teriak nya membuat langkah kaki yeoja mungil bermata sipit di olesi eyeliner berjalan ke arah mereka.

WUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

UUUUUU PRETTY WOMAN, STOP A WHILE

PRETTY WOMAN, TALK A WHILE

PRETTY WOMAN, GIVE YOUR SMILE TO ME

PRETTY WOMAN, YEAH YEAH YEAH

PRETTY , LOOK MY WAY

Chanyeol menganga, melihat yeoja bermata sipit itu sangat cantik bahkan senyum lebar nya menampakkan eyesmile.

"Ummm apa dia ketua nya?"tanya nya sambil menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"Bukan, tapi ia kepercayaan ketua kami juga sang manajer"Chanyeol menggangguk imut, kini Baekhyun berada di depan nya namun kali ini ia memandang serius. Chanyeol gugup takut ketahuan.

"Eoh jadi kamu yang bernama Seulgi?"Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil, ia mulai takut karena Baekhyun terus mengintrogasi dirinya.

"N n n ne eonnie"ucapnya pelan, mata nya berkilat membuat Chanyeol semakin takut jika penyamaran nya terbongkar.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SELAMAT DATANG SEULGI-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"teriak nya sambil memeluk tubuh bongsor nya dan Chanyeol merasakan -uhuk- pada dadanya -uhuk- ya kalian pasti tau apalah kalau di kasih tau bisa-bisa FF ini berubah menjadi rated M.

"Baek, umm Seulgi nya kesusahan nafas"intrupsi Luhan, membuat Baekhyun melepas pelukan nya cuma nyengir polos.

"Hihihi, kajja Seulgi-ah kita berkenalan dengan para pemain football yang lainn"Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Chanyeol semangat menuju ruang ganti di mana para pemain mereka berada.

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SEMUA KENALKAN CHEERLEADERS KITA TERBARU PARK SEULGIIIII"semua namja di ruang ganti terhenti lalu memperhatikan seseorang berada di depan nya.

"A a annyeong haseo naneun Park Seulgi imnida"ucap Chanyeol membungkuk kecil setengah gugup melihat para namja itu intens, namun 3 orang namja di sana mengenal siapa dia begitu juga dengan nya sebut saja Kris, Jong Dae, dan Sehun.

'Anjir itu kan Chanyeol napa tu bocah tubuhnya mirip botol coca cola/?'rutuk Jong Dae melihat dari atas ke bawah.

'Bancet! itu tiang jemuran ngapain di mari! wah!'rutuk Kris dengan tetap memasang wajah cool nya.

'Eh! thejak kapan Yeol hyung geulith (cantik)? eh dia mah cowok juga geulis ketang (cantik deh)'rutuk Sehun dengan wajah pokerface.

"Oh Baek, jadi dia member baru nya?"tanya sang manajer Joon Myeon atau di panggil Suho.

"Ne oppa"Suho menggangguk lalu memerhatikan anak buah didik nya.

"Baiklah selamat bergabung Seulgi di Wolf football, semoga kau betah menjadi salah satu member cheerleaders kami! Baiklah semua kita latihan sebentar lalu pulang!"ucap nya tegas lalu perlahan-lahan mereka keluar satu per satu. Kris dia keluar paling terakhir lalu menatap Chanyeol minta penjelasan.

'Heh! tower namsan! tar balik lu jelasin ke kita! awas kalau kagak! gue tusuk pake tusukkan sate/?!'Chanyeol menelan ludah nya kasar lalu Kris pun keluar dengan sangat keren di mata Rin *eh Baekhyun juga para readers.

'Mampus! habis ini gue bakal jadi qurban nya si eiffel tower kalau kagak cerita'rutuknya meratapi nasib

TBC/END

*salam satu-satu

hehe balik lagi sama gue author keceh yang masih di sayang kakanda/?

fiuh maaf deh kalau gue malah updet ff baru hehe

tapi gue pasti bakal updet ff lain kok woles aja

ya walau lama updet nya

well ini bagus gak?

aduh maaf deh kalau jelek

tapi bolehkan di kasih review nya

gamsahamida ^o^9


End file.
